Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optocoupler.
Description of the Background Art
Optocouplers are well known. Simple optocouplers have a transmitter module and a receiver module, wherein the two modules are galvanically isolated, but optically coupled. Such devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,577. Optical devices are also known from US 2006/0048811 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,208 and WO 2013/067969 A1.
Further known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,862, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,354, DE 10 2010 001 420 A1, from Nader M. Kalkhoran, et al, “Cobalt disilicide intercell ohmic contacts for multijunction photovoltaic energy converters”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 64, 1980 (1994) and from A. Bett et al, “III-V Solar cells under monochromatic illumination”, Photovoltaic Specialists Conference, 2008, PVSC '08. 33rd IEEE, page 1-5, ISBN: 978-1-4244-1640-0 are scalable voltage sources or solar cells made of III-V materials.